Révélations en rouge (SPOILERS post 6x08)
by Calypsoh
Summary: Et si nous retrouvions notre équipe là où nous l'avions laissée à la fin de l'épisode? Et si certaines vérités n'étaient pas bonnes à dire? Et si...tout n'était pas fini?


_Coucou tout le monde!_

_Alors remis de vos émotions? Vos petits coeurs se sont rétablis? Les colères se sont-elles dissipées après le dernier épisode de Mentalist? NON?_

_Ah bon...alors j'avoue que je suis un peu inquiète aujourd'hui en postant ce nouvel OS (évidemment, post 6x08 **SPOILERS**) que j'ai pris le temps d'écrire, j'ai vraiment pris le temps car je voulais lui donner un direction bien précise, et surtout ne pas proposer une version similaire aux déjà très nombreux textes postés ici (dont certains sont magnifiques!)._

_Pas de saut de 2 ans dans le futur ici, nous sommes juste après la fin de l'épisode 8._  
_Pas vraiment de Jane (du moins pas physiquement)_  
_Pas de rancoeur de ma part, finalement j'ai pris énormément de plaisir à l'écrire._

_Et j'ai enfin trouvé la ligne directrice que je voulais: ce qui me manquait était surtout...Un bon gros **cliffhanger**!_  
_Alors, voilà, aujourd'hui je vous livre une sorte de fin de saison ...(enfin si on peut dire ça à l'épisode 8:cross: )_  
_Je vous réserve une petite surprise finale, j'espère que vous apprécierez (Bruno si tu m'entends, ne m'en veux pas... )_  
_Vous savez aussi comme j'aime les contrastes, les jeux de miroir...il se peut que le lieu final ne soit pas choisi pour rien!_

_Comme d'hab, rien ne m'appartient si ce n'est le texte (pas de personnages, pas de sou...juste le plaisir d'écrire!)_

_Bonne lecture à tous et toutes et comme tjs n'hésitez pas à me livrer vos impressions, le 6x08 a déchainé tellement de passions qu'il est fort possible que ce texte ne plaise pas forcément, j'en ai conscience et je reste ouverte à toute remarque!_  
_Je vous adore! Biz_

_PS : un énorme MERCI à **SSSSSy**, **elisemCaskett** et **justikiii** (je n'ai pas mis de « k » cette fois, hihi), **Katkitten4**, **DSPallas**, **Guest** sans nom et **Alysemment** qui m'ont laissé des review adorables sur mon précédent texte « Leur Fin » (post 6x07). Vous êtes des amours._

**Révélations en rouge (OS post 6x08 SPOILERS)**

Les yeux rivés sur l'extérieur, Teresa Lisbon demeurait calme et fière…du moins en apparence. Debout devant cette grande fenêtre vitrée qui éclairait les bureaux lugubres, la jeune femme tentait de faire taire ses angoisses et donnait le change devant les trois agents du FBI armés, chargés de la surveillance des prisonniers. « _Prisonniers _», que voilà une bien étrange façon de les désigner, elle et son équipe ! Et pourtant ils l'étaient indéniablement : prisonniers du FBI, certes, mais surtout prisonniers de leur choix de protéger Jane et de l'aider à mener sa vengeance à terme ; prisonniers de cette attente insoutenable pour savoir si oui ou non ils avaient eu raison d'écouter leur cœur et non leur logique ou leur éthique de flics.  
Tout en sirotant un café noir amer, la jeune femme brune avait décidé de tourner résolument le dos à ces locaux désormais vides : le grand open space avait été expurgé de tout, seules restaient une table et quelques chaises en métal, vestiges d'un passé désormais révolu.

Derrière elle, Lisbon devinait les postures de ses trois subordonnés – ex-subordonnés devrait-elle dire –, qui géraient à leur façon la situation inconfortable du moment. Cho et Rigsby, tous deux courbés, attendaient sans bouger tandis que Van Pelt buvait un soda à l'aide d'une paille. De temps à autre, elle faisait du bruit avec sa bouche, sorte de métronome énervant au milieu de ce silence de mort. Lisbon avait parfaitement compris que la rouquine tentait de mettre à l'épreuve les nerfs de leurs geôliers, mais en vain. Après tout, la moindre petite action pouvait s'apparenter à une résistance inaliénable. Et telle était cette équipe : résistante !

Ce fut alors qu'une sonnerie retentit à quelques mètres à peine de Lisbon ; la musique émanait de son portable, qui avait été confisqué et glissé dans un sac en plastique d'ordinaire destiné aux pièces à conviction. Les regards de tous les présents se tournèrent alors vers le petit appareil qui pouvait être révélateur de tant de choses…Lisbon se tendit automatiquement et sentit monter en elle des émotions contradictoires : d'un côté un terrible effroi de ce qu'elle pourrait apprendre, d'un autre côté l'indéniable besoin de décrocher et d'écouter la voix de l'interlocuteur dont tout le monde avait deviné l'identité. Mais alors qu'elle amorçait un pas en direction de la table, l'adjoint d'Abbott la stoppa d'une voix dure :  
« _N'y pensez même pas _! »

Ainsi donc ces simples mots réduisaient à néant les espoirs de la brunette d'entendre, certainement pour la dernière fois, celui pour qui elle avait tant sacrifié. Devant cet acte qu'ils jugèrent inhumain pour leur patronne, Cho et Rigsby arborèrent un regard haineux en direction de celui qui faisait une nouvelle fois barrage. Grace quant à elle ne songea qu'à sa supérieure, son amie plus sûrement encore, dont le cœur devait être une nouvelle fois meurtri. Les trois ex-agents savaient combien Lisbon avait lutté dur pendant neuf ans pour détourner Jane de sa Némésis et aujourd'hui, outre un échec cuisant qu'elle était néanmoins prête à accepter pour le bien du mentaliste, la brunette devait endurer une séparation aussi douloureuse qu'abrupte. Mais rien ne ferait fléchir le FBI, certainement pas les états d'âme d'une femme perdue dans des sentiments confus…

Lisbon quant à elle ne quitta pas des yeux son portable qui cessa enfin de sonner, sachant que l'interlocuteur tomberait sur sa boite vocale. Elle n'osait même pas espérer qu'il laisserait un message : à quoi bon à présent, il n'avait plus besoin d'elle.  
Alors, dignement, Lisbon se ferma un peu plus, déterminée à ne rien laisser transparaître devant ses bourreaux du moment, et se repositionna devant la fenêtre, ses beaux yeux émeraude tentant de distinguer au milieu du paysage extérieur une petite lueur d'espoir.

Environ une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, une nouvelle sonnerie retentit, émanant de la poche de l'adjoint d'Abbott.  
« _Oui, Monsieur _? répondit le jeune agent…_oui…je comprends…nous partons immédiatement_. »

Mais cette fois, alors que Cho, Rigsby et Van Pelt avaient encore une fois réagi à cette intervention en se redressant, Lisbon quant à elle n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre. Sans doute avait-elle déjà compris et se forgeait-elle la carapace nécessaire pour affronter la vérité.  
« _Nous sommes attendus, vous quatre, venez avec nous_, dit le jeune agent du FBI qui fit signe à ses collègues d'accompagner les prisonniers.  
- _Où ça _? demanda aussitôt Rigsby qui se mit debout promptement. Que se passe-t-il ?  
- _Allez _! obtint-il pour seule réponse. _On se presse _!  
- _Hey ? On vous a posé une question_, s'insurgea à son tour Cho bien décidé à ne pas se laisser écraser comme une carpette.  
- _Je ne suis pas habilité à vous répondre, vous venez, point final_. »

L'agent asiatique afficha son regard le plus noir qui aurait intimidé n'importe qui mais il se sentit pousser vers l'avant par les deux autres gardiens. Un peu plus loin, Lisbon n'avait toujours pas bougé. Ce fut Grace qui s'approcha d'elle et posa doucement une main sur son épaule.  
« _Patron _? » l'appela-t-elle timidement.  
Lisbon semblait enfermée dans sa tour d'ivoire pourtant au bout de quelques secondes, elle consentit à sortir de sa torpeur pour dire :  
« _Je ne suis plus votre patron_. » lâcha-t-elle plus durement qu'elle ne l'avait voulu.  
Puis elle planta là Van Pelt et partit à la suite du sombre cortège. Touchée par cette distance instaurée par celle qu'elle estimait tant, la rouquine demeura déroutée. Rigsby tourna la tête vers elle et la voyant ainsi, revint sur ses pas pour la prendre par la main. Sentant le soutien de celui qui ne l'avait jamais vraiment lâchée, Grace réalisa alors une chose affreuse : elle avait son bien aimé pour endurer tout cela…Lisbon, elle, était seule.  
Sans rien ajouter, les deux époux partirent tous les deux découvrir avec les autres la triste vérité qui les attendait.

_Oak Meadow Park, sud de Sacramento _

La grande camionnette noire se gara assez négligemment et le conducteur coupa le moteur. Sortirent alors de l'arrière du fourgon deux agents du FBI, affublés de leur veste reconnaissable. Ils furent immédiatement suivis des quatre anciens membres du CBI auxquels on avait eu l'affreuse indécence de remettre les menottes.

Cho détourna un instant le regard et reconnut à quelques mètres sur sa gauche le cimetière d'Alexandria…là où se trouvaient les tombes de Charlotte et Angéla Jane. L'agent asiatique resongea alors qu'il avait été surpris d'apprendre, des années auparavant, que la famille du mentaliste avait été ensevelie à Sacramento, et non près de Malibu où ils résidaient. Mais Jane lui avait un jour avoué que son épouse Angéla avait toujours rêvé de venir s'installer dans la grande ville et, qui sait, de travailler près du Capitole, bâtiment qui la fascinait. Ce fut donc en sa mémoire que le veuf meurtri, dans un moment de folie dépressive après le meurtre, avait demandé à enterrer ses bien-aimées au cimetière d'Alexandria…  
S'extirpant soudain de ses souvenirs, Cho focalisa de nouveau son attention sur ce qui l'entourait et vit deux sacs mortuaires posé aux sols près du fourgon des légistes. En les apercevant, l'agent pourtant si souvent impassible se figea, signe d'une nervosité inhabituelle. Il se tourna et nota les regards tout aussi inquiets de Van Pelt et Rigsby qui venaient d'avoir la même crainte : se pouvait-il que l'un de ces sacs renferme le corps de leur camarade ?  
Les trois amis eurent alors le même réflexe de fixer cette fois Lisbon, qui avait elle aussi remarqué ce détail mais qui ne laissait rien transparaître de ses émotions. Sans se détourner, la jeune femme affirma doucement, en hochant doucement la tête.  
« _Il est vivant…je sais qu'il est vivant_. »  
Aucun ne songea à la contredire.

A peine quelques secondes plus tard, surgit soudain Abbott, le regard visiblement contrarié. Les quatre prisonniers attendaient enfin des nouvelles, tentant de faire taire les scenarii de plus en plus pessimistes qui prenaient forme dans leurs esprits respectifs.  
En voyant les menottes mises aux mains des ex-agents fédéraux, Abbott hocha la tête et dit d'un ton direct à ses subalternes :  
« _Enlevez-leur ça, ils ne s'échapperont pas_… »  
Un peu surpris, les hommes obéirent et libérèrent de leurs entraves les prisonniers. Ceux-ci se frottèrent les poignets endoloris et fixèrent toute leur attention sur le chef du FBI.  
« _Venez avec moi _» leur dit ce dernier, d'un ton étonnamment calme.  
Puis il fit demi-tour en entraînant dans son sillage une équipe de plus en plus inquiète. Mais contrairement à ce que tous pensaient, Abbott ne les conduisit ni en direction du cimetière, ni en direction de la chapelle de la porte ouest. A l'inverse l'agent du FBI marcha d'un pas alerte en direction d' Oak Meadow Park, réputé pour ses jeux d'enfants et sa belle vue sur l'étang. A quelques mètres de lui suivaient Lisbon et ses camarades d'infortune, qui ne prononcèrent pas un mot, se contentant de tenter de mettre un peu d'ordre logique dans cet assaut d'actions chaotiques.

Ils parvinrent enfin dans une sorte de petit sous-bois, près de l'eau, délimité par des rubans jaunes habituels sur les scènes de crime. Se tenaient également accroupis des policiers de la scientifique, occupés à relever des indices sur une masse indistincte au sol. A la vue de ce sinistre présage, Lisbon s'arrêta immédiatement, comme figée par la terrible réalité qu'elle avait peur d'affronter. En une fraction de seconde, son visage arbora une douleur qu'elle ne sut dissimuler et ses mains se mirent à trembler. Rigsby se posta derrière elle et s'apprêtait à la soutenir de ses bras puissants au cas où la frêle jeune femme ne pourrait plus se tenir sur ses jambes. Mais il n'eut pas besoin d'intervenir car déjà Abbott qui s'était retourné et avait noté l'effroi qui s'emparait de la vaillante flic, se radoucit et dit :  
« _N'ayez crainte, Lisbon, ce n'est pas Jane. Je ne vous aurais pas dissimulé la vérité dans le cas contraire_… »  
Aussitôt les yeux émeraude eurent l'air de retrouver de leur éclat et alors même qu'elle n'éprouvait qu'inimitié pour cet homme qui avait tant nui à son équipe, la jeune femme lui adressa un remerciement tacite mais néanmoins compris de son destinataire.

Abbott l'invita alors à avancer, en soulevant le ruban jaune afin qu'elle puisse passer. Lisbon déglutit et se força à reprendre sa progression ; derrière elle ses trois amis laissèrent échapper de discrets soupirs de soulagement à l'idée que le mentaliste n'était pas la victime.

Quand elle reconnut le visage livide et privé de toute vie, Térésa écarquilla grand les yeux : non, ce n'était pas possible…ce ne pouvait être **LUI **?  
« **_Quoi _**? s'exclama Rigsby, totalement ahuri à son tour. _Le Sheriff McAllister ? Je le croyais mort dans l'explosion.  
- Nous le croyions tous_, rectifia Grace, elle aussi sous le choc. _Son ADN était sur place.  
- Simple tour de passe-passe je suppose_, renchérit Cho. _On s'est fait avoir comme des bleus_. »  
Lisbon s'accroupie près du cadavre, comme elle le faisait souvent dans son métier et tentait de remettre ses idées en place : dans la reconstitution de l'explosion chez Jane, et selon les dires du mentaliste, il avait été établi que Smith et Haffner se tenaient à droite de la pièce, tandis que les trois membres de l'organisation Blake, mis en joue par Jane, étaient à gauche. Avec du recul, cela prenait sens.  
« _C'est logique_, lâcha sérieusement Lisbon qui ne pouvait se détacher de ce visage effrayant. _Comment expliquer finalement que les trois hommes au même endroit que lui s'en soient sortis, et pas McAllister…c'est logique, et on ne l'a pas vu.  
- Mais on n'a pas été les seuls_, intervint doucement Grace. _Jane non plus ne l'avait pas vu_… »

La brunette hochait la tête d'incompréhension lorsque soudain son attention fut attirée par des petits éléments près de la poche intérieure du macchabé. Sans rien dire, elle se concentra sur ce qu'elle reconnut comme des graines…des graines d'oiseau. Et les rouages de son esprit se mirent en route : Jane nourrissait les pigeons du parc avec des graines, McAllister avait manifesté récemment sa peur de ces volatiles. Ce ne pouvait être une coïncidence : le mentaliste savait qui était John le Rouge depuis plusieurs jours maintenant et c'était la raison pour laquelle il avait braqué toutes les caméras et les forces de l'ordre sur Bertram en faisant une déclaration télévisée. Au fut et à mesure que Lisbon comprenait le déroulement de cette énième manipulation, son cœur se serra un peu plus. Son équipier l'avait utilisée à la manière d'un pion, un simple pion depuis le début. Et ce fut l'âme en morceaux qu'elle reconnut en son for intérieur l'unique vérité : elle n'avait jamais vraiment compté dans l'équation.

Malgré ce coup de grâce, Lisbon conserva une apparente maitrise d'elle-même et ne laissa rien transparaître de ses récentes découvertes.  
Derrière la jeune femme toujours accroupie, Abbott reprit ses explications :  
« _Le médecin légiste qui a examiné le corps est formel_, dit-il alors que l'équipe se remettait à son tour de la triste découverte. _McAllister a d'abord reçu une balle dans le ventre, qui l'a affaibli mais ne l'a pas tué. Plusieurs traces ainsi que des témoins attestent que la victime fuyait, ensanglanté, tentant d'échapper à un autre homme blond à sa poursuite. Puis il a chuté ici, épuisé, où son assaillant l'a rattrapé et l'a étranglé…à mains nues, comme en attestent les marques_. »  
Abbott se tut tandis que Grace, à l'évocation de ce détail, retint difficilement une nausée en portant sa main devant sa bouche : elle avait l'habitude de côtoyer la mort, parfois sous ses pires formes, mais imaginer leur ami commun s'asseoir sur le corps affaibli de McAllister, le regarder droit dans les yeux tandis qu'il l'étranglait de sang froid fut une image trop insoutenable pour celle qui ne pouvait en encaisser plus.  
« _Je suppose que nous parvenons tous à la même conclusion quant à l'identité du tueur et à son mobile _» conclut Abbott le plus sobrement, conscient malgré tout du typhon émotionnel que les quatre personnes à ses côtés devaient vivre.

Cho fixa le corps gisant à terre : il n'aurait jamais imaginé que le terrifiant John le Rouge, auteur de plus de vingt-cinq meurtres, serial-killer sans limite de cruauté, artiste sanglant qui aimait exposer ses crimes telles des œuvres d'art soumises à la critique publique, ennemi qui leur avait fait tant de mal directement ou indirectement…puisse sembler aussi banal ! Il était donc vrai que les plus grands psychopathes s'avéraient finalement avoir bien peu d'attrait une fois leur légende éventrée !  
Rigsby quant à lui ne savait plus que penser : devait-il se réjouir de voir cette pourriture morte ? Devait-il en vouloir à Jane de les avoir ainsi doublés ? Devait-il s'inquiéter pour cet idiot de mentaliste, à présent devenu un assassin en cavale ?  
A leurs côtés Abbott les laissa un instant digérer la nouvelle avant de reprendre.  
« _Agent Lisbon, auriez-vous, vous et votre équipe, des informations susceptibles de nous faire avancer dans cette affaire _? demanda-t-il directement mais néanmoins en s'efforçant de faire preuve d'un peu de tact.  
- _Oui_, fit-elle en se remettant debout pour faire face durement à l'agent du FBI. _John le Rouge est mort. Mon enquête à moi est bouclée. _»  
L'aplomb déconcertant de la jeune femme surprit quelque peu son entourage qui la fixait étrangement.  
« _Lisbon_, _McAllister n'est pas la seule personne morte aujourd'hui des mains de votre équipier_, reprit Abbott plus vivement. _Nous avons trouvé les corps de deux hommes dans la chapelle adjacente au cimetière : Bertram et l'agent Oscar Cordero. Tous les deux une balle dans le corps. Patrick Jane a assassiné trois personnes ! Nous devons l'arrêter.  
- Et bien bon courage_, ironisa-t-elle. _Car vous pouvez être certain qu'à l'heure qu'il est il est déjà hors d'atteinte. Croyez-moi, s'il décide de se cacher, nous ne le retrouverons pas.  
- Apparemment vous ne semblez pas très motivée pour tout mettre en œuvre afin de le coincer, je me trompe _? »  
Les paroles amères d'Abbott auraient pu blesser davantage Lisbon si elle ne s'était pas emmurée dans une carapace de dureté.  
« _Vous oubliez un détail, agent Abbott_, rétorqua-t-elle froidement. _Je ne suis plus flic, je ne suis même plus libre de mes mouvements. En outre, je ne vous serai d'aucune aide.  
- Vous refusez donc de coopérer ?  
- Non, mais sachez que s'il existe une personne que Patrick Jane a manipulée depuis le début et à qui il n'a jamais dit une once de vérité…c'est bien moi._ »

Ses propos furent à la fois si durs et si désarmants de sincérité que l'agent du FBI consentit, presque malgré lui à la croire. En effet cette femme semblait avoir donné beaucoup pour recevoir bien peu en échange. Il l'avait lui-même vu mettre sa carrière en jeu et prendre le risque de se mettre à dos la plus grande instance fédérale du pays par loyauté envers le mentaliste. Abbott décela dans les yeux émeraude d'ordinaire sûrs d'eux une étincelle qui ne mentait pas : aujourd'hui, cette femme avait été brisée.

Il décida de lever un peu le pied envers elle et son équipe, par égard envers leurs états de service. Mais aussi, sans qu'il ne parvienne à se l'expliquer et quoique ses ordres fussent clairement de ne se fier à personne du CBI, Abbott ne parvenait pas à soupçonner réellement ce petit bout de femme.  
Au bout de quelques secondes durant lesquelles les deux se défièrent du regard, le grand agent noir capitula pour le moment.  
« _Bon, nous allons vous ramener aux bureaux, nous reprendrons cette conversation plus tard.  
- Vous n'obtiendrez rien de plus, nous ne savons rien _! s'insurgea alors Rigsby  
- _C'est possible mais encore une fois, Monsieur Rigsby, ce n'est pas vous qui décidez. Je suis désolé mais vous avez des comptes à rendre, et tant que je n'aurais pas la preuve de votre innocence, vous restez tous suspects_. »

Le silence s'instaura de nouveau et tous portèrent une dernière fois le regard vers l'ennemi si redoutable qu'avait été John le Rouge. Il subsistait encore de nombreuses questions et il n'était pas certain que les réponses fussent trouvées un jour.  
L'étrange équipée, menée par Abbott retourna à la jonction entre l'entrée du parc et celle du cimetière.

Alors qu'ils avançaient en silence, Lisbon, perdue dans ses pensées, posa le regard sur une femme brune, vêtue de noir, les cheveux au vent, qui semblait revenir du cimetière et marchait à quelques centaines de mètres plus loin. Tout se passa comme dans un ralenti : sans qu'elle ne sût pourquoi, Térésa ne put détacher son regard de cette inconnue. Quelque chose l'intriguait mais quoi ? Elle marchait doucement, en claudiquant fugacement, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et le visage grave. Elle demeurait aussi voûtée: Térésa se souvint alors qu'un jour son équipier avait coincé un assassin parce que justement son attitude physique laissait entrevoir des signes de culpabilité. Alors, un pressentiment qu'elle ne pouvait expliquer, assaillit Lisbon : étonnamment, en voyant cette mystérieuse inconnue, l'image de Rebecca, la secrétaire de Bosco, lui revint en mémoire. Même petite stature, même air incertain, même fragilité apparente mais néanmoins doublée d'une étrange lueur…  
Le regard figé sur l'objet de son étude, Térésa ne s'aperçut même pas qu'elle avait stoppé sa progression, attirant ainsi l'attention du reste de son entourage. Cho fut le premier à constater l'immobilité de sa patronne et s'arrêta à son tour. La voyant aux prises visiblement avec des questionnements, l'agent asiatique l'interpella :  
« _Boss _! »  
Ce simple mot eut pour effet de sortir Lisbon de sa réflexion et elle se tourna à peine dix secondes vers Cho pour s'assurer de ce qu'il voulait. Mais elle le délaissa aussitôt pour reposer son regard sur la mystérieuse femme…mais celle-ci avait disparu, comme par enchantement. Plus que troublée, Térésa scruta l'horizon de toute part, cherchant un endroit où avait pu se dissimuler l'inconnue. Comment avait-elle fait pour disparaître en si peu de temps ?

Cette fois Cho ne fut pas le seul à s'interroger sur l'attitude curieuse de Lisbon et Abbott fit à son tour demi-tour pour se poster juste à côté de la jeune ex-agent.  
« _Lisbon _? dit-il pour la faire réagir. _Qu'avez-vous vu ?  
- Juste_…commença-t-elle sans savoir quoi répondre, les yeux toujours fixés sur l'horizon désormais désert, _…juste une femme.  
- Une femme ? Qui ?  
- Je l'ignore, je…ne sais pas l'expliquer._ »

Abbott la regarda d'un air circonspect, se demandant l'espace d'une seconde si elle ne se moquait pas de lui mais finalement, il dut bien admettre qu'elle semblait à la fois troublée et sur ses gardes. Aussi tenta-t-il de désamorcer la situation.  
« _Dois-je comprendre que votre ex-partenaire s'est déguisé en femme pour pouvoir nous échapper _? »  
Mais Lisbon n'apprécia guère la boutade et tourna vers l'agent du FBI un regard noir très explicite.

Convaincu qu'il ne tirerait rien de plus de la brunette, Abbott reprit sa route, faisant signe à toute l'équipée de le suivre sans discuter. Quand Lisbon se trouva à la hauteur de Cho, ce dernier lui demanda simplement, tout en regardant droit devant lui :  
« _Que vous dit votre instinct _? »  
Cette étrange question étonna Lisbon car ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait vraiment l'habitude de se fier à l'instinct ; ils étaient plutôt de genre à croire en l'expérience, à la logique, à la minutie d'un travail…l'instinct et les déductions hypothétiques étaient du domaine de Jane. Pourtant, aujourd'hui Cho était prêt à tout entendre. Consciente qu'elle ne serait pas jugée, elle consentit à lui avouer ce qu'elle pressentait.  
« _Que John le Rouge n'était pas venu seul…le gourou est peut-être mort, mais les ouailles existent encore et seront avides de vengeance_. »  
Cho ne réagit pas, intégrant simplement les propos de la jeune femme qui se tourna vers lui et dit, d'un ton qui marquait l'inquiétude.  
« _Rien n'est fini_… »

Cette fois l'agent asiatique accusa le coup moins facilement et se tourna pour croiser le regard de celle qui semblait pressentir encore d'autres heures sombres. Non, ils n'en avaient peut-être pas fini avec John le Rouge…

_A des milliers de kilomètres à Drezna, près de Moscou_.

La neige ne cessait de tomber et la blancheur des flocons contrastait avec l'obscurité de la nuit. Il s'agissait d'un paysage tellement habituel en ces lieux…  
Au premier étage d'une maison traditionnelle, une lumière brillait encore, et un homme assis dans un fauteuil lisait devant une cheminée au feu vif. A ses pieds dormait un épagneul couleur marron et crème. Rien ne semblait vouloir troubler le calme qui régnait en ces lieux en dépit de l'hostilité hivernale qui faisait rage dehors.

Soudain une sonnerie de téléphone retentit, sortant de sa lecture l'individu en question. Il décrocha et reconnut sans mal l'interlocutrice. Cette dernière lui fit part des dernières nouvelles puis il raccrocha, sans rien ajouter d'autre. Il attendit quelques minutes le téléphone à la main, guettant les photographies qu'on allait lui envoyer par mms.  
Trois clichés arrivèrent alors et l'homme les contempla longuement chacun : le premier montrait Thomas McAllister mort étranglé, le second mettait en scène des policiers autour du cadavre, dont Lisbon accroupie au-dessus de la victime.  
« _Vous êtes une petite maligne, chère Térésa_ » susurra l'homme avec une nuance de fierté dans la voix.

Puis il arriva au troisième cliché et celui-ci lui arracha un franc sourire : il observa l'individu sur la photo et le regarda longuement. On pouvait y voir Patrick Jane entrer dans une motel miteux, le regard tourné vers l'arrière sans doute pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas suivi. Une plaque près de la porte indiquait « **_Las delicias de Cancun _**» : "les délices de Cacùn"…  
« _Ainsi donc Patrick, vous voulez goûter aux joies mexicaines_… » rit l'inconnu qui ferma alors le cliché et déposa le portable sur sa table.

Puis l'homme se baissa un instant pour caresser son chien qui releva le museau vers son maître.  
« _Et bien, comme on dit, tout vient à point à qui sait attendre. Laissons-le profiter un peu de sa liberté retrouvée…nous avons tout notre temps_. »

Et après une dernière caresse à son compagnon à quatre pattes, l'homme s'installa de nouveau correctement dans son fauteuil et reprit le cours de sa lecture.  
Sur la couverture du livre était marqué : **_Songs of Innocence_**, de William Blake.

**FIN**


End file.
